


[时雁]余烬

by yanyanq



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanq/pseuds/yanyanq
Summary: 大概是双向单恋但清楚知道没有什么好下场所以索性和对方翻脸这种感觉的时雁，虽然以女儿节做了背景但最后收尾已经和女儿一点关系都没有了，关于雁夜没放进内文的私设如下：1.大概是在二月中旬就兴冲冲的一起和小樱在家摆好女儿节人偶了（自费）2.在远坂家大做特做后抱着充满歉意的复杂心情带着热乎乎的食物回家（看着小樱开心吃着的同时又再一次感到内疚）3.时刻惦记着如果不在女儿节当天把人偶收起来小樱会嫁不掉这件事也许会在当天半夜就爬起来收掉人偶也说不定
Relationships: Tohsaka Tokiomi/Matou Kariya, 时雁
Kudos: 9





	[时雁]余烬

间桐雁夜回冬木的事，远坂时臣其实是知情的，大概每隔上几个月，间桐雁夜就会风尘仆仆的不晓得从哪里回来，在家庭餐厅或附近的公园和妻女见上一面，又赶着当天的火车走，也不知道这种轻易连家都不要的人，究竟是怎么理所当然腆着脸摆出一种“我就是来看看孩子过得好不好”的态度出现的──毕竟间桐雁夜当年高中念完就离家出走的事，可把马奇里本来就比擀了十几次饺子皮还薄的面子全给丢光了，就连间桐鹤野都说，他这个弟弟啊，此生最好都不要再踏进家门口半步，要死最好也死在外边，否则别说是腿，可能四肢都被父亲给打断。那时候远坂时臣就想，这句话恐怕是得要当真，那么间桐雁夜还是不要回来好了，他可不想过了十年在早报上看见某男子K（29岁）断手断脚被弃尸在垃圾堆。

然而这样的可能性实在太大了，就好像积雨总会落下，就在不远的将来，这样的事必定会发生──也幸好远坂时臣是一个魔术师，他们总有许多方法用于面对自己的一生中被命运所赋予的必然性，他设想过所有下场，并曾经以为这就是他的命运。

于是当间桐雁夜的照片从绮礼送来的一叠资料中跌出来，远坂时臣居然是笑的，他想这一定是命运报复他对自己的轻看──起初言峰绮礼还以为自己看走眼，虽然和平日从容的笑容完全不同，但远坂时臣确实是在笑，对于这样的笑容，言峰绮礼却是十分熟悉，似乎常常在哪里见到，却无论如何都记不起，直到战争开始后的某日他才终于明白，那原是他主持丧礼的时候，前来致哀之人脸上独有的神情，意思即是，节哀顺变，以及，我深感痛心。

当然，远坂时臣这个笑还是有些怨憎的意味在里面的，虽然照理来说他不应该感到如此，他并不认为自己身为魔术师的部分会因而受到动摇，那么剩下来的，就只可能是仍属于远坂时臣个人的事情。

远坂时臣将情报尽数焚毁，火焰舌头一样逐渐将间桐雁夜的面容舔舐得残破不堪，直到他整个人都燃烧成为余烬为止，似乎还能听见他从火中传出的低哑笑声。像是要把他的声音也都散去，远坂时臣打开了窗户，窗外已然飘起了淡粉色的花瓣，转眼都已经是三月初春了，远坂时臣这才想到，眼下这个女儿节，怕是不好过了。

倒是远坂葵，她向来只管屋顶下的事，于是竟也在她的权限范围内，邀请间桐雁夜来家里小坐，理由十足十正当且得体，早些年她尚未出嫁的时候，每逢女儿节，禅城家的主母都会亲手准备菱饼，客人上门道贺的时候也好让他们带一些回去，和禅城家算是世交的间桐家自是不必说，间桐雁夜几乎是在菱饼从模具里才脱落还热气腾腾的时候，人就已经坐在厨房等了。而在远坂家的长女出生后，同样也延续了这个习俗，只是这回轮到了远坂葵继承了母亲的角色，正好今年间桐雁夜留在冬木，于是也就还像年少时候一样，将女儿节贺卡寄去给了间桐家。

葵小姐的邀请嘛，间桐雁夜自是不会拒绝的，只是在赴约前挣扎了一会，虽然大概也知道樱的回答，也想过这样会不会对现在的樱造成更大的痛苦，却还是问了她，如果有信件或想要说的话，他都可以代为转达。果然樱只是摇着头说不需要，明明直到前阵子为止，脸上偶尔还会露出落寞的神情，现在却已经一点神采都没有了，就只有在两个人独处的时候还会勉强笑一笑，然而这样的樱却被间桐脏砚称赞为“优秀的精神素质”。

间桐雁夜一直是不懂这些的，这倒不是说他一点关于魔术的才能都没有，而是在他意识到所谓的魔术究竟会为选择它的人带来什么样的命运之后，就毫不犹豫选择了相反的道路。就算是一直亲近着的小樱也好，青梅竹马的葵也好，就算真的诉诸于口，她们应该也完全无法理解自己决定重新回归魔道的理由吧，在他所认识的人里，认为所谓的关系性比如何发挥魔术天赋更重要的，就只有自己一个人，虽然也有过认为当一个向往成为普通人的魔术师这种反社会行为很帅的时期，但实际成为了这样的角色之后，却逐渐连普通人都疏远了，无论是魔术师也好普通人的社会也好，到了最后，就只剩下他一个人。

这里到底是哪里呢，他是为什么会走到这里，他又要前往什么地方，关于这样的问题，间桐雁夜是没有办法想的太远的，所以现在他所能做的，就只是装作什么事都没有发生的站在远坂家门前，在门铃声响起后，仿佛要连同已经不在的妹妹的份一起，比起往年更加活泼的笑着的小凛出来迎接了他，间桐雁夜并没有戳破，只是将做为礼物的发簪别在了她高高竖起的其中一侧的马尾上。

青年原来是打算待到傍晚就走的，结果最后无论是大的还是小的，全都进了厨房打了下手，虽然想尽力当做一切如常，但偏偏今年的手脚就是特别要慌忙些、备料的动作也慢些，搁在冰箱里尚未拿出来的鱼卵、还在水盆中有气无力吐着沙的蛤蜊、漂浮在蛋液表面上细碎的白色蛋壳，杂乱倒在地上的米袋，都明明白白的昭示着，确实真有什么和往常不一样了。

「……虽然也是熟人了，但还是不好意思，让雁夜君你看到了这样的一面。」

「这种见外的话就没有必要说了吧，葵小姐，请不要着急，一定可以赶上晚餐时间的。」

这应该还是葵小姐所熟悉的样子吧，间桐雁夜并不确定自己牵动面部肌肉神经后所做出的笑看上去是什么样子，在这样的情况下他实在是连敷衍都没有办法，对远坂家当主的决定保持沉默的葵、数次转头想呼唤妹妹名字的小凛，以及装作对这一切视若无睹的自己，如果所谓的魔术就只是这样，那么他果然还是无法认同这样的价值。

仿佛只是单单为了嘲弄他的命运，又或者正因为间桐雁夜否定了关于魔术的一切却又不得不讨其欢心的丑角命运十足十娱乐了圣杯，这场战争的倒数第二个令咒选择了在这个时候降临，仿佛只有出现在这个时刻才得以彰显命运的戏剧性与不可捉摸的荒谬性。

「哎呀，我忘记买莲藕了，」葵匆匆解下腰间的围裙，抱歉的笑着，「雁夜君能帮我看一会吗，前些日子佣人都打发走了，我去一趟商店街，很快的。」

「是是，没问题，都交给我吧。」

厨房的疑难杂症也好负责让远坂家的女儿们重新展露笑容也好，无论是什么他都会去做的，虽然这不过是他一厢情愿的背负，连替代的资格都没有，他就像只能在暗处称王的负鼠，趁着光亮尚未到来前尽情的舞动着他虚张声势的手脚。

间桐雁夜将昨日置入电锅里发酵完成的乳褐色米糊拿出放到瓦斯炉上加热，一边用木匙不停的搅拌，时间大概是十分钟，等放凉之后倒入罐子里，就成为连小孩子也都可以饮用的甘酒，另一口锅则是葵拿手的煮物料理，倒是一早就在炉子炖上了，在经过长时间的炖煮之后，酱汁充分渗透食材，和淡薄的烟气与酒酿甜香一起，如果被浸泡其中，仿佛就连人也会变得软绵湿濡。

逐渐无法被人类肉体担荷的痛楚从他的右手背为中心扩散开来，像是连神经都被腐蚀，就连站直身体也都越来越勉强，虽然间桐雁夜向来不是英雄，但也总不能接二连三让孩子见到大人没用的一面，于是仍是顽强紧握着木匙，厨房里飘荡的浓郁香气在此时反而成为了催化痛苦的硝烟，令人反胃的恶心感遍布间桐雁夜全身，他胸腹火热却四肢发冷，凛的声音像是经过了层层手续，才终于成功转化为可以被理解的语言传进他的耳朵里：

「雁夜叔叔，酱汁好像已经滚了哦，母亲说如果滚了就可以转成小火，这样酱汁的味道才会全部收进食物里。」

如果那些虫子可以成为血管了那么取代手的功能大概也很轻易，抱着这样的想法，间桐雁夜缓慢但却也已经是他所能做到的极限将手伸向了瓦斯炉的开关，蓝色的火焰逐渐转小，因为热气沸腾而不断敲打锅子边缘的锅盖也静止了下来，一定是因为这样所以才没有听见这个人的脚步声吧，远坂时臣一面走了进来，在掀开锅盖查看锅内食材的同时，一把悄悄扶住了间桐雁夜似乎已经不堪任何重负而要倒下的身体。

那是非常小声的，只存在于两人之间的对话。

「是令咒出现的前兆吧，你手上的痕迹。」

闻言间不禁桐雁夜往那个人的手背上看去，由外观完满的三道圆圈相叠而成的红色划痕，想必一定很早之前就出现在了远坂时臣的手上。

「现在才打算负起一些做为父亲的责任不会太晚了吗，tokiomi？如果我被令咒选上的话，我们就是敌人了──啊，虽然现在也不是什么同盟，我想你就多花一点时间陪陪女儿怎么样，说不定之后你还会被我杀掉呢。」

但究竟这种咬牙切齿的虚张声势到底可以吓唬得了谁呢，恐怕连间桐雁夜自己也都不相信吧。

倒是凛十分讶异父亲的出现，毕竟印象中父亲是从来不曾在厨房出入的，许是父亲和锅碗瓢盆站在一起的画面令她感到过于新奇，凛全部的注意力都集中放在了翻动着锅中食材的父亲身上，于是一时之间竟也没有留意，父亲的另一只手一直都是搭在雁夜叔叔的后腰。

「小凛，」稍稍平静下来转过脸去时，青年已经做出了以往的神情，只有远坂时臣看见了他额角和脖子上泛着的薄汗，间桐雁夜是天生的冷底，高中那时候的开学典礼还在户外举行，轮到身为学生会长的远坂时臣上讲台致辞，初春都要过了，他还是可以看见这个人穿着月牙色的毛织背心站在队伍的最前方──班长是固定要站排头的，偏偏间桐雁夜所处的位置还正好是风口，风一吹他整个人狗崽一样在瑟瑟发抖，站间桐雁夜后头的男同学大抵是看不过眼，就把自己的外套脱下来披到他肩上，然后远坂时臣的致辞又比往常多了至少五分钟──或许其他女同学并不觉得有这么久但反正间桐雁夜本人是如坐针毡，直到他看见这个人的鼻尖开始冒出冷汗，却还不忘一边瞪着他，一副你他妈是不是在搞我的憋屈表情，也不知道究竟是哪一个部分终于满足了远坂时臣，于是他圆滑将演讲做了结尾，显然只要他想他随时都可以这么做，「既然……来了，机会难得，剩下的部分你们就一起完成吧，叔叔就先去别的地方待着好了，说起来你的女儿节人偶我还没有认真欣赏过呢，」最后一句话才施舍似轮到他，「那么，失礼了。」

间桐雁夜跌跌撞撞把自己锁进随便一间房里，但就算藏起来也完全不能如何，他完全没有被传授任何关于处理疼痛的术式，而此刻他所能做的，也不过就是在这里苟且偷生直到他有足够的力气走出去为止。

说起来那个老头还真打算让他去死啊。

「居然连这点抑制疼痛的咒术都没有教你吗，看来令尊似乎对你仍是余气未消的样子。」

「……我记得我锁门了？」

「也许这里依旧算是我家的一部分？」

「我以为锁门的意思应该就是，请勿打扰？还是在魔术师的语言里不是这样？我也许该买一本魔术师基础行为参考学？」

「我不会让你死在我家里的。」

「能够理解，毕竟贵府看上去也不是什么适合下葬的风水宝地。」

「你知道吗，令咒也是属于圣痕的一种，一旦被赋予了资格，就必须承受超出凡人的肉身痛楚，尤其是对你这种半吊子的魔术使用者而言。」

就连魔术师也都不配称，间桐雁夜想自己在这个人眼里大概就像是从天界窃取火种的偷盗者，活该承受着被上天所被降下的神罚。

「这种场面话就不用了所以你是到底要不要救我？」

青年气势汹汹地朝他怒吼，然而他其实并不期待任何的救赎，没错请你就站在那里看我片体鳞伤，这样才是对的，因为我也同样的在享受这份痛楚带来的快意。

「虽然我无法代替你施行咒术，不过我十分乐意提供术式给你，只是，好像需要一定的魔力才能启动哦。」

这可不是，间桐雁夜难道还够不清楚，所谓的魔术师全都是一群务实的混蛋。

「……你想要什么？」

间桐雁夜其实并不害怕失去，因为他并没有任何东西可以被夺走，他一无所有的同时也一无所失。

青年的身体被抵在门板上，姿态像是一个正准备被使用的器物，他挣扎着要回头，却又被大力按了回去：

「这种时候就不要磨磨蹭蹭了，很快就会结束的。」

「哈，人到中年还是要花点功夫保养比较好哦，时臣。」

「你也就只剩这张嘴有点能耐了，不过说起来你从以前开始就是学不会教训的那种人，是因为不够痛的关系吗？」

这个从以前开始的以前到底是什么时候，虽然他们的确从很早就相识不过完全谈不上有什么好交情，意识到的时候就已经是这副水火不容的样子……他是不是忘记了什么呢？是不是有什么已经被他深深掩埋，连要想起本身的这个意念都忘记──

滚烫的手掌连同身体的冷意一起驱散了青年本来就濒临溃堤的神志，就连肛门内侧所吸附的东西换成了远比手指还要粗长的的性器都没有察觉，远坂时臣扣着他的臀部，像使用一个人形飞机杯那样的使用青年的后穴，白浊的精液很快就射入了雁夜的体内深处，在全数被魔术回路给吸收后，他才终于有余裕让自己从这股足以将身体融化的钝痛中抽离。

就在这个时候，远坂时臣在他耳边低吟起了咒语，音节又长发音又琐碎，从自己口中说出的时候又像是另一种语言，魔力流动时的灼烧之感像是将他拆开来重组后拼凑的七零八落，在这样翻来覆去的痛楚中，手上的令咒终于得以完满──那么你也就成了我罪责的一部分。

间桐雁夜觉得此刻的自己就像水盆中吐完黑沙的蛤蜊，逐渐在沸腾的滚水中被煮熟，他的身体如同蚌壳完全向远坂时臣打开了，他的外观饱满发胀，内部汁水充盈，就像肥美的蚌肉所上鼓起的透明气泡正引诱着什么来戳破他。

「你们魔术师……」青年话不成句的咒骂，「道德沦丧、没有伦理……」

「我觉得你的屁股似乎不是这么说的。」

「可能是我的屁股还认不出你来吧。」

前后的性器都同时爽到流水的人说出这种话实在一点说服力也没有，间桐雁夜紧紧攀附着眼前这个人的肩膀，任凭远坂时臣把他完全当做一个下流的玩具，而冰冷的火焰就在体内持续沉静的焚他，他们粗鲁对待彼此的肉体，就好像知道他们就只能仅止于这样的对待，再这样下去他就会被燃尽吧，再温柔一些他就会无法将这个人再度推开，原来是这个样子，因为在意识到这份情感之前他就已经看到了今天，*他所得到的仅仅只是，在未来的这个夜晚，能在这个人的怀中痛哭失声而已。

/FIN.

*出自《 oath sign》歌词

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是双向单恋但清楚知道没有什么好下场所以索性和对方翻脸这种感觉的时雁，虽然以女儿节做了背景但最后收尾已经和女儿一点关系都没有了，关于雁夜没放进内文的私设如下：
> 
> 1.大概是在二月中旬就兴冲冲的一起和小樱在家摆好女儿节人偶了（自费）
> 
> 2.在远坂家大做特做后抱着充满歉意的复杂心情带着热乎乎的食物回家（看着小樱开心吃着的同时又再一次感到内疚）
> 
> 3.时刻惦记着如果不在女儿节当天把人偶收起来小樱会嫁不掉这件事也许会在当天半夜就爬起来收掉人偶也说不定


End file.
